


Bittersweet

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Bittersweet

by cenagurl

 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, ‘cause if I do, I’d tell everyone if Snape’s a real traitor or not NOW and not make everyone die waiting… 

 

 

xxxxxx

 

 

Chapter 1: Narcissa’s Woes…  

 

 

“You will not interfere.”

 

 

Lucius Malfoy’s cold voice echoed around the spacious master bedroom of the Malfoy manor, followed by a loud smashing of glass on the hard stone wall. Narcissa Malfoy stood across his husband as straight as lance, although tears were already building at the corners of her eyes. 

 

 

“Lucius, honestly, how can you even consider this? Draco’s our only son, he—” her words were cut off when Lucius slapped her across the face. Narcissa didn’t even flinch at the pain, as she was far used to her husband’s cruelty. 

 

 

“I’m not going to repeat myself again, Narcissa. You will not interfere. Draco is bound to serve the Dark Lord just as faithfully as I have. He will uplift the Malfoy name again in Lord Voldemort’s eyes to cover up the shame I had suffered when I was sent to Azkaban and was unable to serve him for some time,” Lucius said calmly, his gray eyes piercing his wife’s teary blue ones. 

 

 

Narcissa didn’t answer. A muscle twitched in Lucius’ jaw, and his fists were curling into tight balls. “Promise me you won’t interfere,” Lucius said, his hand harshly cupping Narcissa’s chin so she could look at him in the eye. 

 

 

It took a minute before she answered. “Yes, Lucius.” As she said that, her fingers were crossed behind her back, and from that moment, she knew she was going to have to resort to drastic measures. 

 

 

She would bargain with the devil if it means to save her only son.

 

 

xxxxxx

 

 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”  Draco asked his mother as he entered the study room, curiosity visible in his face. Narcissa was standing by the French windows, staring at the gloomy atmosphere outside. When she saw her son, however, she couldn’t resist giving him a hug.

 

 

It just might be the last thing she’ll ever do to him. 

 

 

She felt her son stiffen in her embrace, but she understood why. She had never shown her outward affection for him in the past years, because as Lucius had said, “Coddling the boy would make him a weakling.”  And once when she tried to soothe her son when he skinned his knee at the tender age of five, Lucius had beat her up afterwards, while Draco was locked inside one of their dungeons for three days. 

 

 

When she pulled away, she saw her son looking at her quizzically. “Sit down, dear,” she said, ushering Draco to a chair with golden trimmings that has been a family heirloom for many years. Draco immediately did as his mother told him, although there was still the bewildered look in his gray eyes.

 

 

Narcissa went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a decanter of brandy, along with a couple of goblets. She filled both glasses with the liquid, then deliberately covered the sight with her back so Draco wouldn’t see her putting a vial-full of blue liquid in one of the drinks. 

 

 

She then picked up the two goblets and handed the one with the potion to his son, who quickly took a swig of it. Narcissa watched as he took two more small gulps, then set the glass on the table and looked at her. 

 

 

“What did you want to tell me, mother?” he asked. Narcissa took a deep breath as she also set down her goblet. “Draco, dear, you do know that I love you, don’t you?” she asked softly. Draco slowly nodded, a pale blonde brow rising as though waiting for her to elaborate. 

 

 

Narcissa felt a bitter smile tugging at her mouth when she saw her son’s eyes beginning to droop. “And that I would never do anything that would not be for your own good?” again Draco nodded, and he gave a huge yawn. 

 

 

“Then I hope you will forgive me for what I will be doing,” just as Draco’s eyes slid close, Narcissa raised her wand and pointed it at her son’s forehead, tears rolling down her cheeks without her notice. 

 

 

“Obliviate.”

 

 

xxxxxx

 

 

A/n: Yep, no Hermione yet… but can you guess when she’ll enter the picture? *grins evilly* well, you’ll just have to wait for the next chapter, won’t you? =) Oh, and reviews are most welcome! 

 

 

 

 


End file.
